The provision of recommendations to users of a virtual space is known. Known systems implement various rudimentary features to facilitate providing recommendations to a user regarding his or her experience in a virtual space. Conventional systems leave users of virtual spaces in an unsatisfied or discouraged state when those users are faced with situations in the virtual space that may decrease their enjoyment of the virtual space.